disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Happy Hallowishes
thumb|126pxHalloWishes es un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que tiene lugar durante la "Fiesta de Halloween de Mickey's Not-Sc-Scary" en el parque temático Magic Kingdom de Walt Disney World. El espectáculo se basa libremente en la popular atracción Haunted Mansion e incluye apariciones vocales de Disney Villains. Historia Durante los primeros años de la Fiesta de Halloween, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de la noche fue el show original de Fantasy in the Sky , con la adición de un final con tema de Halloween. HalloWishes fue creado por la división de entretenimiento creativo de Disney específicamente para el evento, que se estrenó por primera vez en 2005 y antes de que comience el espectáculo hubo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales llamado villanía en el cielo con nuevos efectos y proyección. Su desarrollo fue supervisado por Steven Davison y el diseñador Eric Tucker, quien también diseñó Wishes , Holiday Wishes , Remember ... and IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth.. La música tiene una instrumentación predominantemente electrónica / rock / pop con muchos arreglos sinfónicos, y fue arreglada por Mark Hammond y David Hamilton. Las voces fueron arregladas por Tim Davis, quien luego trabajaría con Adam Anders y Jimmy Levine en los arreglos de las canciones y el guión bajo para Glee . Resumen de la trama La premisa de HalloWishes es que los residentes de la Mansión Embrujada , liderados por el " Anfitrión Fantasma " de la mansión , se están preparando para una celebración de Halloween . Los 999 happy haunts, llamados por Madame Leota , son los primeros en llegar cuando se reproducen las primeras líneas de " Grim Grinning Ghosts ", seguidas de una versión de la banda pop. Después de que Ghost Host da la bienvenida a los invitados, el ambiente se establece con " This is Halloween " de The Nightmare Before Christmas . Luego, los invitados están acompañados por la especial marca de karaoke de los espíritus (que el guión llama "música de miedo, solo unas cuantas tumbas melodías que hemos desenterrado para la ocasión") en una mezcla de la música más espeluznante de Disney. . Más tarde, algunos de los villanos más infames de Disney se unen, comenzando con Ursula de The Little Mermaid "entrando" en la fiesta y agregando su propia mezcla musical a las festividades. Jafar de Aladdin y Oogie Boogie de The Nightmare. Antes de Navidad, pronto llegará, y (hasta 2008) llegar por última vez, pero lejos de lo mínimo, es Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty., mostrándonos cómo se debe celebrar realmente Halloween. La fiesta termina con el gran final de "gritar". Banda sonora La banda sonora musical del espectáculo está inspirada en Halloween, y en muchos casos es la música de villanos de varias películas de Disney. *" Grim Grinning Ghosts " (de Haunted Mansion ) ( Buddy Baker / X Atencio ) *" Esto es Halloween " (de The Nightmare Before Christmas ) ( Danny Elfman ) *"A Little Night Music Scary-oke" Medley: **" Pobres Almas Desafortunadas " (de The Little Mermaid ) ( Alan Menken / Howard Ashman ) **"Cruella DeVil" (de One Hundred and One Dalmatians y su remake de acción en vivo de 1996 ) ( Mel Leven ) **" Nunca sonríes a un cocodrilo " (de Peter Pan ) ( Frank Churchill / Jack Lawrence ) †''' **"The Elegant Captain Hook" (de Peter Pan ) ( Sammy Cahn ) '''† **" The Skeleton Dance " (del corto Silly Symphonies , The Skeleton Dance ) ( Edvard Grieg , adaptado por Carl Stalling ) †''' **" Trust In Me " (de The Jungle Book ) ( The Sherman Brothers ) mezclado con "AEIOU" (de Alice in Wonderland ) ( Oliver Wallace / Ted Sears ) **" Heffalumps y Woozles " (de Winnie the Pooh y el día ventoso ) (The Sherman Brothers) **" Pink Elephants On Parade " (de Dumbo ) (Wallace / Ned Washington ) **" ¿Quién teme al lobo grande y malo? " (De Los tres cerditos ) (Churchill) *Mezcla fascinante de Ursula: **Reprise de "pobres almas desafortunadas" **" Esté preparado " (del Rey León ) ( Elton John / Tim Rice ) **" Corte de los Milagros " (de El jorobado de Notre Dame ) (Menken) × *Jafar y Oogie Boogie Medley: **"Noches árabes" (de Aladdin ) (Menken) × **" La canción de Oogie Boogie " (de The Nightmare Before Christmas ) (Elfman) *Visita de Maléfica: '''† **" Night on Bald Mountain " (de Fantasia ; voz en off de Maleficent) ( Modest Mussorgsky ) × **" Hellfire " (del jorobado de Notre Dame ) (Menken) × *Reprise de "This is Halloween" y "Grim Grinning Ghosts" en un final de "Scream-Along" *" I Put a Hechizo en ti " (de Hocus Pocus ) ( Screamin 'Jay Hawkins ; toca como la música de salida para el show) × - Se toca la versión instrumental. † - Fue cortado en 2008, se mudó a Halloween Screams de Disneyland en 2009. Partes de la banda sonora, que están disponibles en un CD en el parque titulado "Magic Kingdom Event Party Music", también se han utilizado en eventos de Halloween en Disneyland Paris Resort y Hong Kong Disneyland . Galeria HHfireworks.jpg Disney's Nightmare in the Sky.jpg 6297642390 2b8a52f7b9 b.jpg happy-hallowishes-dessert-party.jpg maxresdefault xd.jpg Categoría:Atracciones Categoría:Atracciones de Magic Kingdom Categoría:Atracciones de Disneyland Categoría:Saga de Halloweentown Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Haunted Mansion